A Lovley Welcome Home
by Mr.Bieber's shawty
Summary: When Anakin left to find his supposedly dead padawan Ahsoka he left Padme Luke and Leia to find her.It's been two years and he's not home.Obi-wan has moved in with Padme and the twins.But how's Anakin going to fix what he's broken.
1. Chapter 1

Leia looked at the people in the room with her. Her brother Luke Mel Skywalker was picking at his food. His hair was spiked up in various places thanks to a bad haircut. His blue eyes fixed on a fly flying around him making an annoying buzzing noise. Obi-wan Ben Kenobi was staring at Luke with the blandest of looks. His reddish-gray hair laid flat on his head his beard he was stroking. His gray eyes looking dull and sad due to the lost of someone special in his life. Her mother Padme A. Nabbire Skywalker was looking down. Her brown hair short and straight. She had gotten it cut and straightened it every morning due to frustration. Her brown eyes looked like Obi-wan's dull due to a lost. Then she looked at an empty chair. Her fathers chair. It had been empty for two years. Why? He had left to find his padawan Ahsoka Tano. The girl was reported dead on May 23, 7099 on a Thursday. Her father had gone into denial left saying he would come back when he found her. He is not back. Ahsoka is not found. Odds are she'll never be.

Leia remembered the first year her father was gone. Her mother took away all his things cloths pictures anything that reminded her of him she locked it up in the attic she never looked at it. It tore her apart. Leia had screamed and cried yelling for Padme to stop and put it back. But nothing she did stopped Padme. Padme didn't talk anymore. That's why Obi-wan moved in with them. So Luke and Leia would have someone to talk and relate to. Padme couldn't do it anymore. She was to depressed. Leia couldn't help but hate her. She had a right to. She hated her father again she had a right to.

Obi-wan had some of her father's belongings like a padawan braid he had stolen from the attic. A green lightsaber crystal from her dad's padawan years. In addition, a picture of Anakin. A person with stars in his ocean blue eyes. Someone who could look at most anything and not be scared. However, he could get scared at the though of losing someone. Like Ahsoka.

Ahsoka had been her aunt. She would baby-sit them when they were little and their parents had something to do. She was a great person. However, Leia hated her. She did not hate her then but now she was the reason. She was the one to blame. For making Leia, lose everything.

This is way Leia did not touch the force. She had to much hate inside if her. She was took out of her thoughts by her brother saying the bus was here. Leia grabbed her things and hugged Obi-wan whispered " I love you." to Padme in hope for a response. But like any other day Padme said nothing.

On the bus Leia sat alone. Luke sat with a boys named Wedge, Lando, and Han Solo. Leia rolled her eyes. Boys are stupid. Leia tried to picture her father. The memory of him was going faint. But did she really care. Of course. Well just a little. She started with his eyes. Blue and full of stars. Hair. Blond or was it brown? Then blank she couldn't think of anything else. She blinked back tears. She wouldn't have the bus driver drop her back off at home thinking she was sick again. It was the most embarrassing thing ever. Obi-wan promised things would get better. They just had to.

_**WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK NO FLAMES THIS IS MY FIRST STORY.**_

_**REVIEW THIS AND I WILL COUNTUIE.**_

_**I KNOW PADME SOUNDS REALLY MEAN BUT SHE IS DEPRESSED REMEMBER.**_

_MAKE SURE TO GO TO MY CHANNEL TO ENTER THE CONTEST'S!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear reviewers, fans, and friends,_

_I'm writing this to inform you that I will soon be leaving FanFiction. Why? No, it's nothing mean anyone has said or message… it's me. I'm no longer a Star Wars fan… I'm not sure why… I just have no pull for it anymore, therefore, no motivation to keep writing my stories… I'm so sorry/3. Each and every one of you have inspired me to become a better writer, with your encouragement, your thoughts, your tips, your enthusiasm, everything that made me the writer I am. You all have given me hope for my dreams to become successful in writing… all of you deserve thanks so without further a do I want to thanks everyone individually._

_Anisoka28_

_SatineXObi-wan fan_

_DarthWolf_

_lady gaga_

_BlackRose_

_Tau fire warrior_

_Jediman_

_Ahsokafan_

_Sum41rox_

_Christina _

_Abby09_

_Foodforthought _

_Topsecrit_

_Anisile_

_Lady juno_

_Cherry blossom _

_Love lasey_

_Skyewalker_

_Don't worry about it_

_987_

_Luna_

_Emo disney princess _

_Ani-Banni22_

_Monica_

_Mandy23b_

_Sherbert98_

_Mikashion_

_Lily Bianca_

_And to everyone else I missed._

_I love every single one of you… you're the best fans I could ask for thanks you so much… now a goodbye gift to all of you. _

**SHORT EXCERPTS TO STORIES THAT WERE GOING TO BE PUBLISHED ENJOY**

**If we were a love story:**

"Anakin. Your story ended with 'And he never saw that crazy bitch again'." Padme said.

"Well, maybe, the next part was ' He did see that crazy bitch again and she was fine." Anakin said.

Padme glared at him before slapping him right upside his head.

**Iridescent:**

It was so dark outside. Only the stars illuminated any kind of light. The air was warm. It was calming; and Padme Skywalker needed to calm down. She pressed down on the folds of her _wedding dress._ she cringed. Here she was in a huge dressing room. She walked over to the mirror. She stared at herself. Her hair was down, her brown curls cascaded down her back. Her dress was very beautiful. It trailed behind her, ruffled at the bottom, and had unique design on it. The only thing she found revolting about her dress was it's color. _Black. _She walked away from the mirror disgusted. Her heart ached for Anakin.

_Anakin._ The name slid off her tongue in the most breath taking way. She felt every muscle in her body scream out in agony. _He was dead._ Vader killed him.

She heard the door creak open. She tossed a glance in that direction. A clone, she corrected herself, _a stormtropper. _

"They're waiting for you, Milady." the stormtropper's voice was hard and firm.

Padme swallowed the lump in her throat and walked outside where her dress blinded in with the night. Her bare feet hit green, warm grass. She strode up to the enormous willow tree, were lanterns fell from each branch, creating light. Then she felt her hands join with another set. She stared down at them in confusion then she looked up to meet the eyes of a beautiful stranger.

His hair fell to his neck in golden curls. He had tan skin. He was tall. He was beautiful, he looked like a angel. Then there was his eyes… his _golden _eyes. She felt so captivated by them.

"Hello, love." the stranger murmured, as he slid on a golden band on her wedding finger.

**Slow Ride:**

Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex walked in slow motion down the Jedi Temple. Anakin was throwing a huge party and didn't want the high council to now. So since Cody being the smartest clone they knew they believed he could make them invisible flyers.

"No." Cody said, simply.

"What!" Anakin yelled, and went to say more but Rex shushed him and put Cody in a head lock.

"MAKE US THE INVISIBLE FLYERS!" shouted Rex.

Cody who could barely breathe squeaked out a no. Rex and Anakin exchanged looks.

Rex grabbed a nearby sharp object and shoved it up Cody's sensitive area. Cody yelped in pain and Anakin and Rex being the idiots they were, screamed.

"What are we going to do!" Anakin yelled.

"I don't know you make the plans! I'm just aggressive!" Rex screamed.

"Oh force! We're so dead!" Anakin shouted.

Just as this unfortunate event played out a med-droid zoomed past them. The droid looked at Cody then at Anakin and Rex.

"What happened!" the droids electronic voice asked.

"Um… he… I … we…" Rex stuttered.

"Well Rex, Cody, and I were walking and talking and Cody fell and hit his," Anakin paused shuddered imaging the pain in Cody's sensitive area and he didn't want to say it aloud so settled with, "Well you know. And then he fell." Anakin finished.

"Oh." the droid said, it picked Cody up and told Anakin and Rex to follow.

Cody awoke to a harsh bright light.

"Hey buddy." Rex said.

"What happened?" Cody asked.

"You fell down some stairs and hit your naughty spot." Anakin said, as if it were the most normal thing in the galaxy to say.

Cody sighed and looked beside him to see small jar and the item inside it. Then things started to place in his mind. Something clicked and Cody knew what was in it.

"Is that my!" he yelled in what he was sure Ahsoka's voice.

"Yup! And there is more bad news while you screams some of your vocal chords busted. So we used some of Ahsoka's but the droids said they could fix it." Anakin informed him.

Just then Ahsoka busted through the door with a shirt that said: My vocal cords are in someone else's throat!

Cody almost fainted.

"HEY CODY!" she yelled.

Anakin started to laugh. Then Padme ran in.

"CODY I HEARD YOU WERE HURT SO I CAME TO SEE IF ANAKIN WAS OKAY," she turned to Anakin, "ARE YOU OKAY!" she screamed.

"What! Why would Anakin not be okay!" Cody yelled.

"Because when people get hurt it's usually Anakin's fault and the person he hurt, hurts Anakin. Then I found out it was you so I got less worried cause what can you do to him! Then I thought Windu could be around so I ran here!" she finished.

Cody rolled his eyes and a med-droid walked in with a Scapular, stitches, and a reviver.

Anakin's eyes lit up happily when he saw the reviver.

"Are you going to shock him?" he asked, eyes full of hope.

"Yes." the droid said.

"YOU'RE MY FREAKING HERO!" Anakin yelled.

"Can we watch?" Rex asked, excited.

"I don't see why not." the droid said.

"I brought popcorn!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Why did you bring popcorn?" Padme asked.

"I'm always prepared." Ahsoka informed her and Padme ate a piece of popcorn.

The droid began to rub the revivers together and Anakin used the force to make it go faster. Then the droid shocked Cody making him out cold.

The droid left and Anakin grabbed the scapular and stated messing with Cody's chords.

The droid came back in. he looked at the chords.

"Oh their already fixed." the droid said and stitched Cody up.

**Sweet Dreams:**

She stared out the window. The sky was gray again, it had been since she got here. Her adoptive parents were sweet and kind. But she liked it better with her real parents. She liked walking home from school and seeing them doing something simply amazing. Even the simplest things that she held no interest in, when they did it was special.

Leia liked things better when Anakin and Padme Skywalker were doing them.

Here at the Palace, nothing was funny. Nothing made her laugh. They made her laugh. Her mothers view on certain people. Her fathers side remarks. Them attempting to make dinner.

Bail knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked, through the closed door.

Leia with a wave of her hand opened the door.

"Thanks princess." he said.

Leia cringed at the word princess. Who many times had Anakin called her that. To many to count.

Bail laid a letter in her hand.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A letter. From your father." Bail said, anger raising of him.

It was safe to say Bail hated him. He had hated him since the day a small seven year old with long curly brown hair was standing with him at the doorway to the Palace. Anakin had kissed Leia and whispered in her ear kissed her forehead and disappeared into the night.

"I don't want it." Leia said, mad.

"He wants you to have." Bail said.

"He was here?" Leia asked, a little to hopeful.

"No. Obi-wan Kenobi delivered it."

Leia looked down. She remembered Obi-wan.

"Oh."

"They loved you so much." Bail promised her.

"They left me. He left me." Leia said, coldly.

Bail said nothing, he left her with the letter.

Leia ran her fingers over the envelope. She opened it, and pulled out a letter. She began to read.

_Dear Leia,_

_Oh Leia, I love you so much. I know by know you think that's a lie, I promised you I'd come back to you soon. I'm so sorry, Princess. I'm sorry I missed you growing up. You're still growing up. Oh Leia I know how you feel about Ahsoka. But, princess you wouldn't understand. Ahsoka is helping me and your mother more then you know. But remember the man taking care of you, you must mind him Leia but he isn't your father. Leia I still love you, I hope you still love me. I don't expect you to believe that but if by chance you do, then sweet dreams Princess._

_Anakin Skywalker._

Leia felt tears welled in her eyes and she swiped them away angry. Then she saw something else in the envelope. She pulled it out. It was a necklace, made of japer. It was her mothers she wanted to put it on. But she was so angry at Padme too. She went to bed.

"_Good morning Leia." said Bail._

"_Morning Bail." she said._

"_You can call me dad." Bail said._

"_You're not my daddy." she said._

"_I will be. And I am!" Bail yelled._

"_No!"_

"_You will call me mother!" yelled her adoptive mother._

"_I'm your Uncle."_

"_We're you're grandparents!" _

"_You will be an Organa!" _

"_NO!" she yelled._

"_Leia." said a soft angelica voice said._

"_Mommy?" she asked._

"_Yes Leia I'm here." Padme said, hugging her._

"_Don't go." Leia said._

"_I'll never leave. We'll always be with you as long as you keep that necklace on." Padme said, and began to disappear._

"_No! Mommy don't go!" she yelled._

Leia shot up and pressed her cheek to the necklace. She put it on. And went to sleep.

"_Princess?" asked a voice she knew all to well._

"_Yes daddy?" she asked, turning to her side on the green grass._

"_I'll never leave you while we're here. I promise." Anakin promised._

"_You said that and then you left." Leia said._

"_Here is different." he said._

"_You, mommy, and Luke never leaving. As long as I keep this on." she said, gesturing to the necklace._

"_As long as it's on." Anakin said._

Leia woke up and kept the necklace on the whole day.

**Love that lets go:**

_There's a gold frame_

_That sits by the window_

_And my heart breaks_

_A little more each time a try_

_To picture the memory inside_

Silence. Dead silence. He took one more glace at Anakin. Anakin's eyelid's were soft purple. His tan skin was white as a sheet. He looked so small with all the medical equipment hooked up to him. Obi-wan turned to see a holo-frame. It was like it was mocking him. Because in this frame Anakin was fine. Perfectly healthy. Not dying. The picture was of him and Anakin during a training session, which always ended up being a laughing session. Anakin was doing a back-bend and Obi-wan was in mediation stance. He almost laughed but he smiled sadly instead. He couldn't relive the memory, it hurt to much.

_There's an old book_

_That's to hard to read_

_But if you look_

_You'd see how you look through my eyes_

_But know one more chapters gone by_

_And I know_

Obi-wan got up and moved towards Anakin's old room. It was a mess. Obi-wan went to turn to go back med-center but he slipped and fell. He looked around to see an old journal. He opened it up to find it was Anakin's. He flipped through the pages. After reading a few pages he closed the book. It was almost completely filled out. One more page was left. Today was Anakin's last page. Obi-wan moved to the med-center. Anakin was awake now. His eyes moved towards Obi-wan.

"Sorry." Anakin said.

_It's time to move on_

_Even though I'm not ready_

_I've got to be strong_

_And trust where you're heading_

_Even though it's not easy_

_Right know the right kind of love is the love that love_

_Is the love that lets go_

"Sorry for what?" Obi-wan asked,

"Not making it." Anakin said, letting his head lean back.

"You're going to be fine." Obi-wan said.

"You don't have to lie." Anakin said, quietly.

_So there it is, guys. This is goodbye… thanks again for all your support. _

_Love,_

_Kiely_

_Jb's shawty_

_'s shawty_

_Love is my calling_

_I'm a firework_

_P.S if anyone wants to finish or start over or use any of my excerpts, and stories just message me I won't be closing my accounts till march so it gives you time… I know with you all writing them they'll be more then wonderful…3 _


End file.
